


Горизонт событий

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Siblings, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Какой у тебя секрет?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Горизонт событий

**Author's Note:**

> ☂ Вы внимательно смотрите?  
> ☂ Полное имя сына Диего и Лайлы - Джон Фицджеральд, pun intended.

Хэллоуин в 2031 выдался скучноватым. Клэр, к её премногому недовольству, отправили колядовать вместе с Джоном, хотя по возрасту ей гораздо больше подходило напиваться пуншем с другими выпускниками.

С другой стороны, для старших Харгривсов это был отличный повод оттянуться по полной: распить горячего вина, раздать конфеты и, спрятавшись на чердаке, травить друг другую байки.

— Есть что-нибудь, что никто из вас никому никогда не рассказывал? — Ваня устроила голову у Пятого на коленях и смотрела на братьев и сестёр из-под прикрытых ресниц.  
— К сорока двум годам, сестрица, боюсь у нас друг от друга секретов почти и нет, — Клаус покачал своей кружкой с вином в воздухе. Потом склонил голову набок: — Хотя у меня, пожалуй, был один. Пару-тройку десятков лет как.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — Ваня улыбнулась, поднялась на локте, а потом села ровно. Пятый долил себе вина из кувшина и откинулся на подушках.  
— Извольте объяснить, как мы будем решать, что сейчас говорит, — подала голос Лайла из своего угла. — Потому что если по номерному порядку, то я выбываю.

Эллисон сморщила нос, а потом потянулась к пустой бутылке из-под вина:

— Мы уже староваты, чтобы в бутылочку на поцелуи играть, но можно делиться секретами.  
— Отличная идея, — Лютер кивнул и подвинулся по ближе к уложенной в середине бутылке. Он сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, ровный и прекрасный, как Аполлон. Даже годы ничего не изменили.  
— И кто же будет первым крутить? — спросил Диего. Седина уже тронула его виски, и от этого на Бандераса он стал похож ещё больше.  
— Уж точно не ты, стрелочник, — хмыкнул Пятый. Он дотянулся до бутылки, крутанул её, и она указала на Клауса. — Вот это я понимаю «будьте осторожны в своих желаниях».  
— А я и не против, — Клаус прижал руки к груди. — Мой секрет в том, что в детстве, когда мои силы только начали проявлять себя, у меня был воображаемый друг. Высокий, просто невероятно красивый, в чёрном костюме и при галстучке, он приходил ко мне пару раз в неделю, и мы вели беседы… — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Сначала беседы были отвлечённые, но он будто бы знал, что меня тревожит, и всегда находил слова поддержки. А потом…  
— Не уверен, что эта история хорошо заканчивается… — осторожно сказал Лютер.  
— Она заканчивается очень хорошо, — тряхнул волосами Клаус, сделал большой глоток вина из своего стакана, и продолжил: — Я рассказал ему правду про себя. Что вижу призраков, что они не всегда понимают, что мертвы. Тогда он ответил: «Ну что же. Тогда ты можешь убедить их, что нужно перестать кричать, и помочь им найти мир с собой».  
— Я… я помню что-то такое, — подал голос Бен. — Ты сначала перестал постоянно прятаться в комнате и бояться, а потом тебя было не затащить поиграть с нами. Потому что ты играл с ними.  
— Да, призраки благодарные слушатели, не то, что вы придурки, — хмыкнул Клаус и потянулся к бутылке. — Ну, кто же будет следующим?

Бутылка прокрутилась несколько раз и остановилась на Лютере. Лютер потёр мочку уха, улыбнулся смущённо и, опустив взгляд, заговорил:

— Помните тот инцидент на химическом заводе Туза, после которого я покинул Академию?

Эллисон утвердительно хмыкнула:

— Ты тогда чудом цел остался.

Клаус поддакнул:  
— Во всех новостях писали, как ты хорош и как мощны твои ручищи.  
— Ну… В общем… Это было не моей заслугой. Я бы упал в этот чан с химикатами. Точнее я упал в него, и летел, знаете, как в кино. Замедленная съёмка, перед глазами вся жизнь проносится.  
— И? — Лайла обхватила колени руками.  
— В какой-то момент кто-то меня обнял со спины, раздался такой, знаете, странный звук, синяя вспышка, и я уже стоял на твёрдой земле один одинёшенек.  
— Хочешь сказать, тебя кто-то вытащил? — переспросил Бен.  
— Да, — Лютер развёл руками. — Столько лет прошло, а я даже не знаю, кого благодарить.  
— Даже думать не хочется, чтобы с тобой стало, если бы ты туда правда упал, — Ваню передёрнуло.  
— Достаточно очевидно предположить, что папа бы не стал разоряться на экзоскелет и просто пересадил бы его голову на марсианскую гориллу, — поморщился Диего. У него запищал пейджер, он коротко на него взглянул и снова уставился на бутылку. — Ничего серьёзного. На удивление спокойный Хэллоуин в этом году. Крути, давай, Единичка.

Лютер тихо хмыкнул и крутанул бутылку. В этот раз она указала на Ваню. Ваня смущённо заправила прядь волос за ухо и пожала плечами:

— Помните, как я пришла в Академию с дневником отца, и попросила о помощи?  
— И мы все вместе изучали природу твоих сил, — Эллисон улыбнулась. — Я это очень хорошо помню. Меня разрывало от чувств в тот день.  
— Как и меня, — Ваня кивнула. — Но я никогда не говорила вам, как нашла его.  
— Стыдно признаться, но я просто предполагал, что ты его достала из мусорки, в которую я его выбросил… — Клаус прижал ладони к лицу. — А как на самом деле?  
— Я шла с прослушивания, и решила зайти попить кофе. Сидела, читала новую партитуру, и тут ко мне подсел человек. Чуть младше, чем я тогда была. Он сказал… как сейчас помню: «Здесь такой вкусный вишнёвый пирог, за него и душу не грех продать», прихлебнул кофе и протянул мне этот дневник.  
— Необычно, — Лютер подался вперёд. — Он сказал, где его взял?  
— Нет, пока я листала дневник, его и след пропал. Остался только вишнёвый пирог и дневник. Про пирог он, кстати, не соврал.  
— Странно, — озвучил всеобщие мысли Бен.

Пятый на своём месте рядом с Ваней долил себе ещё вина, пока Ваня крутила бутылку.

Горлышко остановилось напротив Эллисон. Эллисон поводила пальцем по краю своего стакана, потом улыбнулась краешком губ и начала:

— Я сначала думала, что это прозвучит… будто я сумасшедшая, но слушаю ваши и… моя история впишется, — она тихо рассмеялась. — В первое Рождество после рождения Клэр меня посетили три призрака Рождества.  
— Ты гонишь, — Клаус даже подполз к ней на четвереньках. — Серьёзно?  
— Да. Призрак прошлого был в нашей униформе, только лицо всё время прятал в тени. Он показал мне Рождество дома, в Академии. С вами. Как я заставляла вас делать всё так, как я хочу.  
— Я эту твою привычку терпеть не мог, — отозвался Диего. У него снова запищал пейджер, он снова на него взглянул и снова не сдвинулся с места. Лайла погладила его по плечу:  
— Вас не нужно отпустить, комиссар Кракен?  
— Ребята прекрасно справятся без меня. У меня выходной, и все об этом знают, — Диего чмокнул жену в макушку.  
— Призрак настоящего был в чёрном костюме и при галстуке, причёска ещё такая аккуратная, волосок к волоску. И снова лицо прятал в тени. Взял меня за руку и показал, как дела у вас всех, а потом меня саму со стороны, как я радуюсь Клэр, — она потянулась к кулону на шее, перебрала его в пальцах и опустила взгляд. — Призрак будущего надел на меня пальто, такое же, как у него самого, и показал мне пятое Рождество после рождения Клэр. Я была одна. Клэр у меня забрали, — она облизнула губы. — Потому что я использовала на ней свой дар.

На чердаке на пару мгновений воцарилась тишина. Лютер обнял Эллисон за плечи.

— После этого я практически перестала им пользоваться. И это было ужасно сложно.  
— Но ты справилась, — Ваня накрыла её руку своей.  
— Это правда. Брак мой, правда, это всё равно не спасло.  
— Не велика потеря, — улыбнулся Клаус. — Так, кто у нас там дальше?

Эллисон крутанула бутылку слабее остальных, и она остановилась почти сразу — на Лайле.

— Ну, у меня, наверное, больше всего секретов, — Лайла обхватила руками свои ступни, затянутые в вязанные красные носки.  
— В каком это смысле больше всего секретов? Ты что, мне не всё рассказываешь? Мне нужно направить на тебя лампу и устроить допрос? — Диего шутливо ткнул её пальцем в бок. Лайла чуть не завалилась в сторону, но муж её вовремя поймал.  
— Придержи коней, господин комиссар. — Лайла прокашлялась. — Где-то году в девяносто четвёртом, на наш дом напали. Усатый мужик в шляпе-котелке, прям старенький Пуаро. Родители меня спрятали, а их он связал. Они умоляли о пощаде, но даже мне было понятно, что им конец.  
— Твои родители были на нашей свадьбе.  
— Успокой. Свои. Сиськи. Диего. Дай мне закончить, — Лайла ущипнула Диего за плечо и продолжила: — Но он не стал этого делать. Пришёл кто-то ещё, они поговорили… и ушли. И даже не взяли ничего.  
— Ладно, я беру свои слова обратно, — Бен насупился. — Вот _это_ странная история.  
— Всё ещё не самая странная, — Лайла подняла вверх указательный палец. — Они оставили мне записку. На пишистирайке. Дату и место.  
— Так, — Лютер задумчиво обвёл взглядом братьев и сестёр. — И что это был за адрес? И что за дата?  
— Двадцать четвёртое марта девятнадцатого года, — сказала Лайла. — И адрес того бойцовского клуба, где Диего комнату снимал.

Диего застыл, приоткрыв рот, с видом человека, который только что открыл тайну вселенной.

— Так вот почему ты туда пришла…  
— Ну, — Лайла махнула рукой. — А ты думал, что я притащилась смотреть, как мужики друг друга лупят? Вот уж действительно интересное занятие.  
— Странно, — сказал Бен, — и романтично.  
— О да, безумно, — Лайла закатила глаза, перегнулась через мужа и тоже отправила бутылку в кружение.

В этот раз бутылочка указала на Бена. Бен подтянул к себе колени и подпёр щёку рукой.

— Был один раз, когда я потерял контроль над собой. Портал не закрывался ни в какую, мне стало страшно, и от этого стало ещё сложнее перекрыть переход.  
— Я так испугался, — Клаус обхватил себя руками.  
— Мы все испугались, — сказал Лютер. Он всё ещё обнимал Эллисон за плечи.  
— Мне даже не стыдно признаться, что я тогда зажмурился, как последний трус.  
— Но ты же справился, — заметила Эллисон.  
— Ага. Кто-то взял меня за руку и… — Бен пожал плечами. — Он просто со мной говорил. Шептал на ухо всякое. Про Клауса там, про Ваню. Про остальных. И я… успокоился. Ради вас, — он смущённо улыбнулся. — Но я думаю, что… — он нервно покусал губы. — Если бы этого не случилось, я думаю… я бы просто перешагнул чёрту. Ушёл бы на ту сторону вместе со своими монстрами…

— Бенни, тшшш, — Клаус поймал его за руку и погладил. — Этого не случилось. Ага?  
— Я знаю, — Бен кивнул. — И с тех пор ни разу такого больше не было. Если мне казалось, что я теряю контроль, я просто думал о вас.  
— Вот и чудесно, — разулыбался Клаус. — Крути, давай, бутылку.

Раскрученная Беном, бутылка указала на Диего. Диего хлопнул в ладоши.

— Наконец-то, моя очередь.  
— Вот у тебя точно нет секретов, — замахала руками Лайла. — Вот уж у кого все секреты на лбу написаны. Даже те, которые он скрыть хочет.  
— Ну, одна тайна у меня, всё-таки, есть.  
— Допустим, — кивнул Лютер. — Просвети же нас.  
— Где-то на середине обучения в Полицейской Академии, я начал постоянно конфликтовать со старшими. Мне казалось, что методы недостаточно жёсткие, что все эти законы — крючкотворство какое-то.  
— Ммм, наш комиссар Кракен был Бэтменом в тельняшке? — Лайла погладила его по спине.  
— Да, был, — Диего хмыкнул. — Однажды я возвращался вечером с патруля, в маске весь из себя, с ножами, и тут на меня налетел какой-то мужик в такой же маске, только в строгом костюме.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты его испугался? — неверяще выгнул бровь Лютер.  
— Нет, конечно, — Диего хмыкнул. — Он мне сказал читать комиксы внимательнее.  
— В каком смысле? — Ваня удивлённо склонила голову. — Читать комиксы?  
— В том самом, — Диего развёл руками. — В том смысле, который несёт смысл.  
— Глубоко, — хихикнула Лайла.  
— Вы знаете, как часто у Бэтмена гибнут родственники и любимые? — Диего сощурился. — Постоянно. И, в общем, этот мужик мне сказал, и я до сих пор помню его слова. «Жизнь Юдоры Патч не стоит твоего комплекса героя».  
— Ну, — Бен кивнул. — Это правда. Юдора очень славная девушка.  
— И мы до сих пор друзья. Она меня многому научила. Не знаю, как бы я её смерть пережил.

Лайла сжала его руку в своей.

— Крути бутылку, стрелочник, — снова подал голос Пятый.  
— Ага, как раз твоя очередь делиться, — Диего просто повернул бутылку так, чтобы она указывала на Пятого. — Ну? Какой у тебя секрет?  
— О, он очень простой, — Пятый поправил галстук и сделал глоток из кружки. — Я наконец-то научился путешествовать во времени.


End file.
